


Visitor Number 9999.

by Renezinha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels and technology, Illustrated, M/M, Massages, Supernatural Season 9 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha/pseuds/Renezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>Decided to give Crowstiel a try since i love Castiel and Crowley so much.</p>
  <p>Silly plot, seriously!<br/>AU in which Dean never sends Castiel away and lets him stay in the Bunker instead.<br/></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>
      <br/>
      <b>[With art made by me.]</b>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor Number 9999.

Castiel entered the dungeon, carrying something under his arm, and flipped the switch, turning the lights on. The King of Hell remained bound to his chair, cuffs and chains keeping him in place. Not that he could just stand and go anywhere either, the devil's trap wouldn't allow him to do so. The former Angel hesitated at first, but then he closed the door behind and walked towards the trap, being careful not to step inside. Crowley watched him the whole time and Cas could feel his piercing gaze all over his body, it was ...very unsettling to say the least.

“Cas, what an unpleasant surprise. Loving the outfit by the way.” The King taunted, watching the other man sit down on the floor and place what seemed to be Sam's computer, on his lap. “That's Moose's...uh, what are you even doing down here, Angel? Wi-fi's better or something?”

“Sam and Dean left, i..i was told to watch over you.” Cas replied, turning the laptop on, never bothering to look at the demon.

Crowley laughed, of course. They have never assigned anyone to watch over him before, not even tiny soft hands Kevin.

“Did they now...” Crowley squinted his eyes, a smirk creeping up his lips. “I think you're lying. No, i'm positive you're lying, kitten.”

“I'm not.” Cas leaned back against the wall, his fingertip sliding across the touchpad as he accessed various websites through a previous research on google.The former Angel wasn't an expert with technology and since he's human, might as well give it a try. Phones had been complicated to master but he hoped using a computer wouldn't be that complicated.

“Fine, i'll play along.” The demon shifted on his seat, the chains clinking along.He's not sure how long has it been since Moose and Squirrel dragged him to their cozy sexy dungeon, but he sure is starting to become uncomfortable. “Gonna skip the whole: When did you get here and what happened to your Grace thing and move on to more interesting subjects...like, what are you doing with Moose's laptop, kitten?”

“That's none of your business.”

“Uh-huh...”Crowley rolled his eyes at the man's lack of eloquence. “Indulge me, love, been bored sitting here all by myself...what are you looking at?”

Cas finally looked his way and frowned, seeming to consider whatever he was going to say. “Videos, uh...”

Crowley snickered, noticing the Angel's cheeks going a tad reddish. “Oh, Cas, you kinky bird.”

“Kittens, i ...oh”

Stupid Angel. Who the hell watches kitten videos on the internet when there's free porn everywhere?! “Oh??”

“There's an ad here...it says i'm visitor number 9999. Apparently i won a 32 inch tv.” And now he's smiling, poor clueless Castiel. “Sam and Dean could use a big tv."

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=ac7jx4)   


“Oh for the love of...don't click on it, dumbass!” Why is Crowley even worried? Moose's laptop? Screw it, right?

“Already did.” The Angel said, still smiling stupidly at the screen. “I wonder how long they, uh...hmm”

“Bollocks.”

“The screen froze, the...the little arrow isn't moving anymore. What happened?” Cas glanced at Crowley, like the demon suddenly had all answers.

“I warned you, idiot. You could have put on a nice movie or show for us to watch, but you had to go and mess up with Moose's bloody laptop. Could you be more useless?!”

“Crowley.” Cas stood and carried the computer to the table between them. “Can you fix it? I don't think...Sam's too happy with my presence here and i don't want to make him angry.” Or Angrier. 

“Do i look like a goddamn technician to you?” The demon rose a brow at the Angel's request, smirking. Yeah, the look of panic on Cas' face suited him. “ I wish i was present when he finds out and spanks you for being such a naughty boy. Though you could have made things more interesting if the screen had frozen on a kinky fetish site instead of bloody cat videos.”

“What? Can you fix it or not?”

“Don't interrupt me when i'm picturing a sweaty and angry Sam in a corset and heels whipping the naughtiness out of you, darling.”

“It actually sounds like the kind of thought i'd have to interrupt..”Cas said, rather shyly. “Just..fix it.”

“And what would you give me in return?” Crowley crossed his arms over his chest, not even caring about the open laptop on the table before him.

“I can't free you, Crowley.”

“Yes, i've crossed that bridge before...let me think. How about you...give me a nice massage?”

Castiel seemed to consider this. A massage...sounded simple and easy enough. “Okay. But you have to fix Sam's computer first.”

The King nodded and unfolded his arms, pulling the laptop close. He's not an expert dealing with technology either but this he could do. Of course a snap of fingers would have made it easier but it's not like Castiel would free him off his trap, would he now? God bless Cecily and her geeky side.

“There. It's fixed.”

“Are you sure? That was fast.” The former Angel turned the laptop around and actually sighed in relief when everything seemed to be back to normal. Sam would never know what happened...unless he checked its recent History, that is.

“Don't go and click on every ad that pops up on the screen, kitten. Not even on the kinky ones.”

“I see...now i understand why Sam often yells at Dean, i...i think he clicks on those, uh..the kinky ones.” Why did he whisper that, he doesn't know. Crowley heard him anyway. Cas closed the laptop, tucking it under his arm.“I should...go.”

“Ah-ah...you're not going anywhere.”

“I am, i'm going-”

“You're going to give me a massage...and after you're done, yes, you can go. I know you're not one to keep your deals, love, but this one..,you will have to. Unless you want gigantor to find out you stole and nearly damaged his property.” The King grinned, knowing exactly what buttons to push. Not that it was that hard anyway.

Castiel didn't think he'd push on the massage subject, seems he forgot who he's dealing with. He nodded and placed the computer back on the table. “Okay.” Then he circled the table and stood behind the demon, dropping both hands onto his shoulders. Cas doesn't really know what he's doing but from what he remembers seeing on tv, it doesn't seem too hard to mimic.

“Ooh...you poor little bird.” Crowley chuckled, shaking his head. “It's not your fault, i didn't really specify what kind of massage i require, did i? No, come here.”

“Here, where?” Cas was confused, wasn't what he was doing considered a massage?

“Sit on my lap.”

That had the former Angel abruptly dropping his hands. “Beg your pardon...?”

“You might be human now, but you're certainly not deaf. Sit.On.My.Lap.”

Cas frowned, his bitch face almost matching that of Sam's. He didn't want to but he obliged anyway. He came to stand before the King and slowly sank onto his lap, a leg on each side, hands awkwardly going to slide around the demon's neck. He felt hot, really hot all of a sudden and then there was that urge to just grind himself against him. “ I don't...understand.”

“I'm glad you don't.” Crowley smirked, lowering his chained hands to Cas' waist. “Takes the fun to a whole new level.”

 

Sam and Dean were back a couple hours later. Turns out the case they were on wasn't actually a real case, and they stopped on the way back to the Bunker to get some groceries. Dean was still mad about the pie. What food establishment doesn't have pie on their menu?! Sam insisted they could have bought cake and Dean had sent him a murderous look, because...how dare he compare cake to pie? Dean could write a whole thesis on it and shove it on Sam's face.

“Where the hell is Cas anyway? CAS?!” Dean shouted, dropping the grocery bags onto the table in the kitchen.

“Before we left, i caught a glimpse of him going through some books.” The younger Winchester shrugged, placing his bags on the table as well. “The Bunker's big, i'm sure he's around.”

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Cas suddenly entered the kitchen, face flustered, hair a mess, his clothes looking even more wrinkled than before.  
  
“Dammit, Cas! You don't just sneak on us like that, i mean...how do you still even do it when you're human?!” Dean was in a bitchy mood, that much Cas realized.

“My apologies, i...oh, are those burritos?”

Sam noticed Castiel had his laptop under his arm and now it was his turn to go all bitchy. “Cas, that's...that's mine.” Snatches it back. “What were you doing with it anyway?”

“...research.”

Dean squinted as he handed Cas a burrito. “Really.”

“Uh..sort of.” Cas took the burrito and stormed out of the kitchen.

“The hell's wrong with him?” The older Winchester sat at the table and reached for a burrito.

“Not sure...i think i'm gonna see how bad is the damage. Not ready to see it frozen on some...shady site.” Sam walked out of the kitchen as well, leaving a smiling Dean behind.

 

Next time Sam and Dean visited Crowley, demanding demon names, the King replied he'd give them if they sent Cas down for a _massage_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! LoL


End file.
